


Words don´t come easy

by embersandturquoise



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, Boys In Love, CMBYN drabbles, CMBYN writing challenges, Charmie, DJs at their worst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lady lady lady, Longing, Love, Love songs, M/M, Memories, Music, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Overthinking, Remember Crema, Romance, Songfic, Summer Memories, Sweet Timothée Chalamet, We belong together, emotional boys, find me, love is love, reunite, timothee chalamet fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Timmy remembers Crema while he´s at a party some years later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Isn´t that the worst DJ ever?”Timothée shrieks and his mouth falls open. His heart skips a beat and he doesn´t dare to believe, but he would recognize this voice everywhere.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: CMBYN Love Song Challenge





	Words don´t come easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN Love Song Challenge on Tumblr, based on the song "Words (don´t come easy to me)" by F.R. David.
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments. Let me know how you like this. :*

[You might wanna listen to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0tUssaXHUI)

_“Words don´t come easy to me..._

_how can I find a way_

_to make you see I love you...”_

Timothée just couldn´t believe it. Who the fuck was responsible for the music? This was even worse than “Lady, lady, lady”...

He still couldn´t listen to that track without sobbing.

His mind wandered back, a familiar stitch settling in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Timothée, come.”

Luca held one hand over his face to cover his eyes against the sun and waved. Timothée slowly walked towards the director, whistling a tiny melody.

“That´s Armie. Your Oliver.”

“Hey. Nice meeting you.”

Timothée held out a hand to the tall blonde guy. Their eyes met and the other cast a big smile.

“You must be Tim. Timothy? Or how shall i call you?”

“Anything you like.”

Timothée bit his lip. The man´s hand was warm, firm..

“Timmy then.”

Timothée beamed – and that was that.

“How can anyone not fall in love with this guy?”

he would say months later, on the press-tour for their film. A film that changed both their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nature has cunning ways...”

Timothée mumbled and sighed deeply.

He missed him so badly.

How did he manage to get himself into such a mess?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Timmy, Timmy, Timmy...”

A low voice vibrating in his neck. The feeling of warm breath against his skin. The touch of strong hands all over his body.

He gasped. He wanted it to last forever.

But it was only in the script.

Never had Armie said his name like this. Not in the context Timothée would have wished for. It was “Elio, Elio, Elio...” – nothing more.

“Timmy” was reserved for red carpet events, for interviews, for hanging out, drinking beer, talking and laughing. It was nice. But still not what Timothée really desired.

He was chasing a feeling. And maybe that feeling was lost forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Armie _

Timmy´s a mess. And I mean it. I can´t even bare to watch him do this last take, emotions running so freely over his beautiful features, every single feeling shown in his eyes and still I can´t gather what he´s thinking.

I´m devastated.

Soon our days in Crema will be over. Soon we will leave and go back to our own lives. To other projects... to our families...

And still – I know I will take him with me wherever I go. He´s imprinted himself to my soul, not Elio, not the movie, just him – Timmy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Isn´t that the worst DJ ever?”

Timothée shrieks and his mouth falls open. His heart skips a beat and he doesn´t dare to believe, but he would recognize this voice everywhere.

He turns and Armie smiles brightly.

“Dance with me?”

Timothée nods and then it´s just that. Armie wraps him into his arms, and he knows he´s not been the only one waiting and longing. Tension falls off Timothée – and he´s home.

He´s finally home.


End file.
